


Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire

by damdemiwitch



Category: humans - Fandom
Genre: Basically, Gen, Humans, I started writing it then got distracted, One of My Favorites, Parallels, Stars, This is a comparison between stars and humans, but it fits, comparison, it ended up stilted and rough and raw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24523339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damdemiwitch/pseuds/damdemiwitch
Summary: "But still the stars and the people are falling, roaming, searching and will their falling, roaming, searching ever have an ending?"ORA comparison of stars and people, and how they fall, roam, search for a home to replace the one they had fallen from.ORAn introspective little fic about stars and people.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Doubt Thou The Stars Are Fire

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Hamlet.
> 
> A little story about this. I got distracted part way through and lost the rhythm. I continued a few minutes later but without the rhythm. It came out stilted and with harsh writing. Run on sentences, random stops, running out of breath while reading it aloud. But I think it suits the fic.
> 
> Additionally, I’d like to give credit to my bestest friend ever.. Even though they didn't answer my messages. Also, even though she doesn’t have an account, I’d like to give credit to Mella (Fizzy), for helping me decide what phrases to use and just being awesomely smart. (Seriously, even if she didn’t know what a oneshot is, she still helped immensely).

I want to know of stars that streak across a sky filled with belonging and loneliness, traveling, wandering, _searching_ for a home to replace the one they had fallen from.  
I want to know of the lost stars that stumble and stagger their way past brightly-lit homes, confused and dazed, for they do not know where they are or how far they have travelled.

I want to know of people that walk across the Earth that is filled with belonging and loneliness, traveling, wandering, _searching_ for a home to replace the one they had fallen from.  
I want to know of the lost people that stumble and stagger their way past brightly-lit homes, confused and dazed, for they do not know where they are or how far they have travelled.

I want to hear the stories of the once-lost stars that had found their belonging and had inserted themselves into their place in the sky.  
I want to hear the stories of the still-lost stars that still have not settled and are still falling, falling, falling with fire and ice leaving a trail that shows where they have gone and shows that they still have not settled and still have not stopped and will they ever stop and settle? Will they continue falling, falling, falling and continue searching, though it may seem futile, and they are still falling, falling, falling and eventually they will crash and burn and the crater where they fell will be shown through the universe and will the universe cry that they are gone and that they have stopped falling, falling, falling? That they have stopped travelling, wandering, searching? Or will they see that they have found their belonging in the crater that they made, where their dreams and hopes and wishes have been etched into the ground by the fire and ice of the trail they left behind, to be stared at for all eternity? 

I want to hear the stories of the once-lost people that had found their belonging and had inserted themselves into their place in the world.  
I want to hear the stories of the still-lost people that still have not settled and are still roaming, roaming, roaming with dirt on their feet and dust in their hair that shows where they have gone and shows that they still have not settled and still have not stopped and will they ever stop and settle? Will they continue roaming, roaming, roaming and continue searching, though it may seem futile, and they are still roaming, roaming, roaming and eventually they will stumble and fall and the trail of dirt and dust they left behind in the wake of their roaming shows the impact and outline of their heart and soul and mind on the hard, cracked ground with fissure lines spreading outward and inward from the place where they fell. Will the people of the land gaze upon the fissure lines and grieve for the person who finally stopped traveling, wandering, searching? Or will they have found their belonging in the place where they stopped, where their dreams and hopes and wishes that have been etched into the ground by the dirt of their tears and the dust of their blood, to be stared at for all eternity?

I want to know of the still-lost people that roam across the Earth that is filled with belonging and loneliness and that look toward that star-studded sky, looking for direction and belonging, to see where they are from, to see how far they have come, and how long they have to go until they find a home of their own.  
I want to know of the still-lost stars that streak across a sky filled with belonging and loneliness and look toward that hearth-studded planet, looking for direction and belonging, to see where they come from, to see how far they have come, and how long they have to go until they find a home of their own.

But still the stars and the people are falling, roaming, searching and will their falling, roaming, searching ever have an ending?

Perhaps there is no ending, and they are still falling, roaming, searching. And maybe they will forever be falling, roaming, searching.


End file.
